El día que me quieras
by Alexs R
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo ocultándolo, mis sentimientos salen a flote, ahora te deseo y te amo más de lo que piensas.


_**El día que me quieras**_

Eran las 6.

El sol estaba casi oculto, las luces de la hermosa ciudad se prendían, desde mi ventana se podía ver aquella belleza de ingeniería. Aquel espectacular monumento, que en pasadas décadas era de un color amarillo, iluminado por millones de luces. Hacia un poco de frío, el invierno se empezaba a notar de golpe, mañana sería Navidad...

Mis ojos se abren con lentitud…

Puedo ver un abanico girando sobre mi cabeza. ¿Qué hora es? Antes de que pudiera pensar, de un salto bajo de mi cama y sin saber el porqué…

Mis pies me llevan, velozmente, al baño, me desvisto, entro en la ducha… Siento el caer de las gotas en mi lacio cabello, que delicia es tener agua caliente, las cálidas gotas se deslizan por toda mi espalda, que bien se siente… Despierto de mis pensamientos, apago la ducha, mis manos envuelven mi cintura con una toalla que estaba sobre el lavamanos.

Me siento confundido, no entiendo hacia donde voy, camino con gran rapidez ¿Por qué tengo tanto apuro en ir a…? ¿Adónde voy?

Abro las puertas del clóset, al fin un lugar donde pueda organizar mis prendas de vestir y el diseño del mueble es tan de mi país. Aún no puedo creer que haya permitido alejarme tanto tiempo de mi bella patria.

Miró el reloj. ¡Es tarde! Escojo, con rapidez, unos pantalones de mezclilla, un jersey negro, medias blancas y un poco gruesas, al parecer el invierno ya esta llegando y, por último los típicos zapatos chocolates que siempre me pongo para salir.

Trato de secarme el cabello con otra toalla, no hay duda debería cortarme el cabello, por ser tan largo me cuesta secarlo.

Me pongo la ropa, se me acaba el tiempo… No se adonde voy, pero a la vez lo sé ¡Qué contradicción!

Salgo de mi apartamento, busco con afán en mi bolsilla la llave para cerrar la puerta ¿Dónde demonios dejé la llave? La encuentro, cierro y bajo con prisa las escaleras, salgo del edificio y corro buscando la forma más rápida de llegar al lugar.

Siento que se me va el aire, he corrido ya 9 cuadras, pensé que era mentira, pero al parecer tengo que volver a mis típicos entrenamientos, después de ya pasados 5 años. Las calles están mojadas ¿Por nieve?, me detengo y recuerdo que nevó en la tarde. La luz del semáforo está en rojo es hora de seguir. ¡Faltan 3 cuadras! Casi llego…

Entro por la puerta de atrás del amplio edificio, no estoy muy sudado, pero mi cabello sigue mojado, no me queda otra tendré que pedir una secadora, subo tres pisos de escaleras, la madera al parecer se está pudriendo…

Frente a mi una puerta sin dudarlo giro, lentamente, la perilla. Entro al largo cuarto, una sombra detrás de mí. Es una señora…

Me toma por los hombros y me guía, regañándome, hasta un vestidor, al parecer llegué algo tarde, cierro la puerta y veo con asombro un traje colgado en la pared, es de color negro por completo desde la camisa hasta los pantalones y el saco, pero la corbata es verde oscuro y es toda lisa. Está envuelto en un plástico transparente como si se le hubiera acabado de sacar de la tintorería. Y tiene una nota que dice: "Pour toi." Y con un corazón el borde… ¿Tendré una admiradora? ¿Quién pensaría que yo tendría una?

Me quito el pantalón de mezclilla para ponerme el pantalón ¡No puedo creerlo, me queda perfectamente! La camisa, la corbata, el saco todo esta a mi medida ¡¿No me digan que la supuesta admiradora es en verdad una acosadora?! Escucho a la misma señora apurándome ¿Cuál será el apuro? Me pongo las medias negras y por último los brillantes zapatos negros.

¿Qué es esto? Otra nota y dice: "Je l'attends." Me sonrojo un poco, o por lo menos lo siento ¿Quién será? Me pongo un poco del perfume que estaba al lado del trozo de papel. No sé por que lo hago, pero siento que debo hacerlo.

Salgo del vestidor y allí estas tú, se me corta la respiración al verte, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro ¿Qué me sucede? Me dan deseos de hacer tantas cosas prohibidas sólo al verte. No debo, yo siempre he controlado mis emociones, debo seguir haciéndolo, pero te ves tan, pero tan sensual.

Te acercas a mí, me siento agitado, siento mi corazón palpitar, pongo mi mano en mi pecho, respiro hondo… Debo calmarme. Te pones frente a mí con una dulce y tentadora sonrisa. ¡Aléjate! no quiero cometer un crimen… Tu piel se ve tan suave, quiero, pero no puedo tocarte, al menos no aquí…

Me susurras algo al oído, respondo que sí. No tengo ni idea que has dicho, porque al acercarte tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no cometer un error. ¡No me tientes más! Te lo ruego.

—¿Estás listo?

—¿Para qué?

—No te hagas el gracioso. Empezaremos en tres minutos.

¿Qué has dicho? No me digas que… Y en este lugar… No importa, estoy descontrolado. ¡Te deseo, te deseo ahora! Si estás de acuerdo pues mejor.

Me tomas de la mano, siento que voy a ir al paraíso, me llevas al centro de lo que parece ser una pista de baile, que raro lugar para hacer travesuras… no importa, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. La música comienza y antes de que pueda pensar estamos… bailando…

Te queda bien el color verde oscuro, casi negro, en tu cuerpo, me saca de órbita, tantas vueltas, tantos movimientos que lo único que hacen es empeorar mi situación.

—¡Qué bella es la música verdad!

—Sí…

Pero no me importa la música, ¡me importas tú! Se que mi locura y lujuria están hablando por mí, pero no importa te amo, te necesito y te deseo con todo mi ser.

La música se detiene… nos despedimos, la gente aplaude, nos vamos atrás del escenario, el show fue un éxito dicen las personas que estaban allá atrás, tú sonríes y te vas en dirección a los vestidores, te sigo sin que me veas…

La gente se emborracha y entretiene con su champaña, vino, vodka, etc. Hagan lo que quieran no me importa, pero una cosa si es segura, no escaparás de mi manos. Se que está mal, pero serás mía aún cuando no lo quieras…

Me preparo, abro la puerta, allí estas tú con tu ropa interior, que bien te ves, me miras asombrada y me dices:

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Discúlpame, pero no lo soporto más, te amo y deseo…

—Pensé que iríamos a cenar para hacer travesuras después… pero no importa yo también te deseo, por algo dejé las notas…

—¿Tú las dejaste?

Me besas con pasión, me olvido de mis preguntas, sólo se que estamos solos y que te deseo, nuestras manos van más rápido que nuestros pensamientos…

Siento un dolor en la cabeza, todo se nubla y desvanece, siento como el frío del piso recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Despierto envuelto en sabanas ¿En donde me encuentro? Una leve brisa de verano entra en la habitación. No puede ser ¡Estoy en la casa de Acuario! No pudo ser todo un sueño ¡No puede ser! ¡Justo cuando te tenía en mis manos, después de tanto esperar a que dejaras de amarlo a él! Ese estúpido jamás te amara como yo lo hago cada día de mi vida.

Estoy en el piso de mi habitación. Al parecer todo fue un sueño, parecía tan real, todo parecía tan verdadero, ojalá hubiera podido quedarme soñando. ¡Maldita cama! Si no hubiera sido por ti estaría soñando con…

Me voy a bañar, aún cuando mis deseos hubieron sido falsos, me sentía algo sucio, jamás imagine que pudiera expresar mis sentimientos de una forma tan prohibida, tan, pero tan descabellada.

Salgo del baño, me visto, me estoy tratando de secar el cabello y apareces tú, cuanto me alegro que todo haya sido un sueño, no me atrevería a verte si hubiera hecho lo que en mi sueños hacía…

—¡Buenos días Camus!

—Bonjour, hoy te ves muy alegre.

—Sí, es que hoy hace un buen día.

—Ya veo. Me alegro que estés tan bien, hace un par de años ni lo hubiera creído.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, sé que he cambiado mucho y… ¿Cómo estas?

—Muy bien.

—¿Me dejas pasar? Debo darle un mensaje a Athena.

—Claro pasa, la casa de Acuario siempre estará abierta para ti… Shaina.

**Comentario del autor:**

Bueno se me ocurrió hacer una historia de esta pareja cuando vi una imagen de ellos dos (que por cierto no es muy buena…), por cierto el link está en mi profile. Y la historia se me ocurrió el día de hoy en la mañana, así que la escribí. Aunque al principio iba a ser Aiora x Marin, pero creo que así esta bien.

¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo.

**"El sabio no se sienta para lamentarse, sino que se pone alegremente a su tarea de reparar el daño hecho."**

**William Shakespeare**


End file.
